dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Jin
Details *'Title:' 닥터 진 / Dak-teo Jin *'Also known as:' 타임슬립 닥터 진 / Time Slip Dr. Jin *'Genre:' Period, medical, time travel, romance, fantasy *'Episodes:' 22 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2012-May-26 to 2012-Aug-12 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' Dr. Jin OST *'Related TV show:' JIN (TBS, 2009), JIN 2 (TBS, 2011) Synopsis Jin Hyuk is a genius neurosurgeon with a cold and severe attitude in his interactions with other people due to his personal pursuit of perfection. Through a mysterious power, Jin Hyuk finds himself transported back in time 150 years. He begins treating people there, but the lack of necessary implements and rudimentary medical knowledge of the period forces him to seek new ways to aid the sick. Through this challenging process, Jin Hyuk eventually becomes a genuine doctor. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Song Seung Hun as Jin Hyuk *Park Min Young as Yoo Mi Na / Hong Young Rae *Kim Jae Joong as Kim Kyung Tak **Seo Dong Hyun as child Kyung Tak *Lee Bum Soo as Lee Ha Eung *Lee So Yun as Choon Hong ;Extended Cast *Jin Yi Han as Hong Young Hwi *Kim Eung Soo as Kim Byung Hee *Kim Hye Ok as Young Rae's mother *Kim Il Woo as Yoo Hong Pil *Jung Eun Pyo as Heo Gwang *Lee Seung Joon as Kwon Ik Joo *Lee Won Jong as Joo Pal *Kim Kwang Sik as Kkae Bok Yi *Kim Myung Soo as Kim Dae Gyun *Kim Byung Choon as Kim Byung Ok *Kim Myung Gook as Lee Gyo Ri *Yoon Joo Hee as Gye Hyang *No Eul as Yeon Shim *Jung Hye Sun as Queen Dowager Jo *Kim Byung Se as King Chul Jong *Jang Young Nam as Lady Jo *Shin So Mi as Lady Min *Lee Hyung Suk as child Go Jong *Jo Woo Jin as Deuk Chil *Uhm Ji Sung as Shik Yi *Ha Soo Ho as teacher Kang *Fabien as Riddle *Bang Eun Hee as Shik Yi's mother *Jo Mi Ryung as silk merchant *Kim Dong Suk as Joseon officer *Oh Ji Hoo (오지후) *Goo Seung Hyun Production Credits *'Producer:' Kim Hyun Woo (김현우) *'Director:' Han Hee, Oh Hyun Jong *'Original writing:' Manga Jin by Motoka Murakami *'Screenwriter:' Han Ji Hoon, Jun Hyun Jin Recognitions *'2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Outstanding Korean Drama OST - "Living Like A Dream" (Dr. Jin OST Part 1) by Kim Jae Joong *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' New Actor Award (Kim Jae Joong) Episode Ratings See Dr. Jin/Episode Ratings Notes *This drama is based on the Japanese seinen manga "Jin" by Motoka Murakami, which was published by Shueisha from 2000 to 2010. * This Korean series is the third television drama adaptation of the manga following the Japanese television drama JIN, starring Osawa Takao which aired on TBS in 2009 and its sequel in 2011. * Revamped with Korean sentiment, the setting was changed from the original's Edo period to the Joseon Dynasty, and real-life Japanese historical figure Sakamoto Ryoma was replaced with Joseon political figure Lee Ha Eung (Heungseon Daewongun). *The drama will broadcast in Japan with a major change, as Song Seung Hoon and Park Min Young′s roles will become siblings instead of lovers. External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:MBC Category:Time travel